Strangers
by Devil of My Family
Summary: When both Yuuri and Wolfram try to be what they think the other one wants them to be like, it forces them to remember what it was that made them fall in love before they fall apart. Yuuram.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!!

This will be a two-shot, maybe even three... MAYBE!

The song that inspired me is in Finnish and the translation doesn't really do it justice but I hope you like the story anyway. I MIGHT be a little confusing...

So...

_"Wolfram talking" _is Wolfram's thoughts

Sing sing sing is the original song

**English English English **is the translation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou

* * *

Wolfram's POV

Jos sä tahdot niin, olen sulle joku aivan muu.  
Jos sä tahdot niin, olen virhe, joita tapahtuu.  
Jos sä tahdot niin, tulen jouluksi kotiin.  
Jos sä tahdot niin, en enää lähde uusiin sotiin.  
Jos sä tahdot niin, jään vahtikoiraksi ovelles  
Tai painan pääni sun povelles.

**If it's what you want, I'll be someone completely else for you****  
If it's what you want, I'm a mistake that happens****  
If it's what you want, I'll be home for Christmas****  
If it's what you want, I won't go to new wars  
If it's what you want, I'll stay as guard dog at your door  
Or press my head down on your chest  
**

_What happened to us?_

_I see you there, smiling and talking to our guests, keeping your hand on their shoulder for longer than what I think is necessary or laughing at what I don't think is that funny. You're being a perfect king. You're even being a perfect husband, sending a smile to me every now and then, letting me know you haven't forgotten that I am here, too. _

_And I just stand here. I am not hanging onto your arm or leading you away from someone who I think has gotten enough, if not too much, of your time. I stand here, next to my brothers, being a gentleman that no one thought I would ever grow up to be. I am waiting for the music to start because I know you will come and lead me to the dance floor for the first dance of the night because that's who you are these days. You don't forget little things. You don't make me look like an idiot. You don't humiliate me or give me a reason to snap at you. _

_You're no longer a wimp. _

Jos sä tahdot niin, et enää koskaan ole levoton.  
Jos sä tahdot niin, kaikki minun myöskin sinun on.  
Jos sä tahdot niin, otan sinun uskontosi.  
Jos sä tahdot niin, on mulle valheesikin tosi.  
Jos sä tahdot niin, muutan kirjoille Andorraan,  
Jos vielä siellä sut nähdä saan.

**If it's what you want, you will never be restless again ****  
If it's what you want, everything that's mine is also yours****  
If it's what you want, I will take your religion ****  
If it's what you want, even your lie is truth to me****  
If it's what you want, I will move to Andorra  
If I can see you there again  
**

_And it hurts… I didn't think it would, I thought this is how I wanted you to be like. Maybe you have just matured, like Conrad said, but why this much? Why so quickly? I wanted to be us again. I didn't want to just stand here. But I know you prefer this version of me. This version that I forced myself to be so that you would get the husband you deserve. _

_I was so afraid that if I didn't change, you'd fall out of love with me. After you confessed, everything was perfect for a while and then we started fighting again. Little things, things we had always fought about: flirting, cheating, you being or not being a wimp. We even fought after our wedding… We always made up but every time I was left thinking if you loved me as much as you did before the fight. _

_I had to change. For you and for myself. Because I couldn't lose you… I can't. I would abandon anything for you! I'd even move to Earth if for some reason that was necessary. I'd leave behind everything and everyone I knew if that was the only way for me to be with you forever.  
_

_Never did I think I would start doubting all this. Never did I think I would doubt my own feelings towards you.  
_

_This wasn't supposed to happen. Now that you were the king you were supposed to be, I'm supposed to me more in love with you than ever before, right? Then why not? Why did I long for that stupid, naïve wimp? _

_You aren't mine anymore. You are everyone's._

Sillä ilman sinua hukun öihin sekaviin  
Ja ilman sinua, no niin...  
Ilman sinua olen puolitiessä helvettiin...

**Because without you, I will drown in confusing nights  
And without you, oh well...  
Without you, I'll be halfway on my way to hell  
**

I sighed.

"Bored?" someone next to me asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. Conrad was smiling a little; looking at me as if knew exactly what I was thinking.

Maybe he did. Wouldn't surprise me.

I grunted my response and kept my eyes on Yuuri. Conrad chuckled, making me even surer that he was able to read minds.

Or maybe my thoughts were just written all over my face.

"Don't worry; I'm sure the dancing will start soon. Heika won't have his eyes on anyone but you from that moment on."

On my other side, Gwendal's hand formed a tight fist at Conrad's words, in which the cheerfulness was just a little forced. I could understand why thinking about their little brother as someone's husband was weird for them no matter how long they had had to get used to the idea. Gunther and Mother hadn't made it any easier for them either, too often hinting what was probably going in the royal bedchamber when the doors were closed. Gunther wept. Mother giggled.

"Wolfram?"

I blinked and saw Yuuri's hand reaching for me. The music had finally started and everyone was looking at us.

What Conrad had said seemed to be true, though. His eyes **were** only on me. His smile was wide and genuine and it got even brighter when I took his hand, as if he had been expecting me to decline.

Like I could ever.

I let him lead. I'm used to it by now. As much of a soldier as I am, when we are like this, I always let him be the one in control. I still don't know why. It's not just because he's the king or because he's the one who "proposed". There's something else, too, something that is beyond obvious reasons, something that makes this normal not only in everyone else's eyes but in our minds, too.

I wasn't making any sense even to myself anymore. I must have looked distracted because I suddenly felt Yuuri's hold tightening. I looked at him in the eye, only then realizing I had looked away, and saw him raise his eyebrows, silently asking if I was okay.

_Somewhere in there you are the wimp I fell in love with…_

His concern hurt. It was polite and quiet and he wasn't declaring it to the whole room. And we were still dancing, his feet moving perfectly on the dance floor, not taking one false step.

Why did I want him to step on my foot? Why did I want him to stop thinking about the dance and just worry about me?

Why couldn't I be as mature on the inside as I was on the outside?

Jos sä tahdot niin, nimeäsi enää toista en.  
Mut vaikka tahdot niin, kuvaas mielestäni poista en.  
Jos sä tahdot niin, tulen kallioiden läpi.  
Jos sä tahdot niin, what ever makes you happy.  
Jos sä tahdot niin, tuon sulle Tiibetin vuoteeseen  
Tai siirrän pohjoisen luoteeseen  
Ja aina uudelleen ja uudelleen  
Sun muistan joskus mua suudelleen.

**If it's what you want, I will not repeat your name again  
But though it's what you want, I will not erase your face from my mind  
If it's what you want, I will come through rocks  
If it's what you want, whatever makes you happy  
If it's what you want, I will bring you Tibet to bed  
Or move North to North-West  
And again again, I remember you kissed me sometimes  
**

_I let go of you. Now you look confused, maybe even hurt but I don't care. I just look at you, my eyes sad, and whisper that I am not feeling too well._

_And then I left._

_I don't turn to see if you follow me or not. You probably don't. Because you are truly a king now and know how to behave in formal events. You can't leave unless something really horrible happens. And as far as everyone knows, I am just tired, not dying. _

_But I want you to follow me. I pray that you will. I even think about turning around and dragging you to come with me so we could be alone but I don't. I want you to understand. I don't want to help you to see what I'm feeling. _

_Are we not in love anymore? _

_If you kissed me now, would it feel like it did the first time?_

_If we did what everyone knew we did behind closed doors now, would it feel like it did the first time? _

_If you told you told me you loved me now, would it feel like it did the first time? _

_Or would it just be pretend? Are we still married just because it is more convenient than breaking up? What would it look like? After everything our relationship had gone through, what would it look like if we ended our marriage? _

_Well, Yuuri, what do you think? Can we live like this? _

_Can you?_

_Can I? _

_Do you love me or not?! _

Mutta ilman rakkautta hukun öihin sekaviin  
Ja ilman rakkautta, no niin...  
Ilman rakkautta olemme puolitiessä helvettiin...

**But without love, I drown in confusing nights  
And without love, oh well…  
And without love, we are halfway on our way to hell…**

_I can't lose you. _

_I changed._

_I can't lose you!_

I heard steps behind my and my heart flutters. He came after all!

I turned around quickly and the smile that was almost on my face disappeared. It wasn't him. It was Conrad. And the look on his face told me that knew exactly who I wanted him to be.

He was sorry he wasn't him. But for once, he wasn't apologizing for him or making excuses as to why he was acting the way he was.

So I didn't run away from him but let him come close. I knew I looked lost and confused, I looked like a child. That's how I felt and I was tired of concealing it all.

Why had everything changed?

Why had Yuuri changed?

"Are you alright?"

"No," I answered honestly, my voice hoarse as I was fighting back a sob. "What happened to him?" I wasn't really expecting an answer; I just wanted to say it out loud. "Why does it feel like he's a… stranger?"

Because he was. He wasn't my Yuuri anymore. I didn't know the boy, the man, I had been dancing with just a few moments ago.

"I want him back…" I said and the sob I had been holding escaped. "I have to get him back, I can't live like this! Bring him back…"

It wasn't a request for Conrad but to anyone who had the power to do it. I kept repeating it as Conrad, and this would have surprised me if I wasn't so confused as I was, gathered me to a hug.

_Come back, Yuuri… Please._

Sillä ilman sinua hukun öihin sekaviin  
Ja ilman sinua, no niin...  
Ilman sinua olen puolitiessä helvettiin...

**Because without you, I will drown in confusing nights  
And without you, oh well…  
Without you, I am halfway on my way to hell**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my God this took me so long...

I couldn't find a song for this one for some reason. Nothing just hit as the right one and that messed up my inspiration. I'm sorry. :(

Anyways, here is chapter two of this TWOshot.

* * *

_Earlier in the evening_

_You're looking out of the window of our room while I'm still adjusting the cape over my shoulders. I don't know if you can see anything but your own reflection which, I might add, is stunning. Like always. _

_You are stunning. So many people notice you for your looks which you got from your mother and even I'm still not use to your beauty, your perfection. It's so…intoxicating, in a way. _

_The cape is still not perfect but I figure no one's going to notice. I never did learn to do this myself and you don't let Gunther in the room anymore to help me either. So I shrug of my slight discomfort and turn away from the mirror. _

"_You look good," I say and you move your head my way but not your eyes. _

"_I look like I always do." _

"_Well then," I reply with a smirk on my face. "You always look good."_

_Now you turn around completely. There's a little spark in your eyes, a little question on your lips which you never ask. "We should go," you say instead and right on cue, there is a knock on the door. _

"_Your Majesty, it's time," says Conrad when he opens the door. I feel like whining that I can't spend more alone time with my husband or that I have to dance with so many people until my feet are dying but I don't. I simply smile and nod, leaving the room with you on my heels. _

"_Your High…" _

_I can almost hear the glare you shoot at Conrad when you pass your older brother. Then there's a chuckle. _

"_Wolfram." _

_Conrad addressing you as "Your Highness" would indeed sound weird. So… formal. _

_When did I stop asking Conrad to call me Yuuri?_

_I stop behind the double doors and crook my arm so you can put yours through it. The touch is as light as the weather, not as possessing as it used to be. I steal a glance at you sideways and see the perfect posture, the expression on your face that doesn't give away anything and that the spark that was there for a few seconds is gone again. _

_You're gone again. _

_But still, right before they open the doors, you say "Wait" and turn me to face you. You put your hands on my shoulders and for a second I think you're going to kiss me. Like you used to. _

_You tug at the hem of the cape. "There," you whisper. "Now it's perfect."_

_And you turn sideways again, linking your arm with mine. _

_I wouldn't have minded if it hadn't been… if only you would have kissed me. _

_

* * *

_

_I watch you leave and my instincts instantly tell me to run after you. You look so hurt, so broken, so lost and I don't even know what I have done. All I have tried to do lately is to be a king you could proudly call your husband. _

_But when did you change? _

_I see Conrad leaving the hall and my stomach feels like someone has tied a knot around it. I'm jealous… I want to go after you and lead you into our room and just be with you. With the you that I used to know not even that long ago._

_So why don't I? It's not that I'm afraid that you'll yell at me or call me a wimp so that everyone can hear. No, it's the opposite. I'm afraid that you won't do it. _

_Why are you keeping it all inside, it can't be healthy! Not for you, you don't ever hesitate to let people know how you feel. And, though it might have taken me longer than necessary, that's what I fell in love with. Your perfect honesty that, most of the time, comes to surface during the most inappropriate times. But we need that in this world full of pretenders._

_My heart breaks a bit as I take someone's hand to lead them to the dance floor. I know that you have grown out of dragging me away from them by my ear but the hall seems so empty and strange when I don't see your pouting face. Something very important is missing and I'm pretty sure the piece that just broke from my heart is with it. _

_Although I have to admit I don't know which is worse: you completely gone or the calm look of acceptance that is so unfamiliar to me…_

_You haven't even called me a wimp in such a long time. _

The party continued as if nothing had happened. I don't know if people noticed Wolfram's early departure or not but they didn't seem to care. One after the other the ladies came to me and I danced with each one as if I was still trying to find someone to marry. I smiled and acted like the perfect gentleman I had turned myself into.

But the thing is, I went through that change for Wolfram, not for a chance to impress ladies.

Wow… If someone had told me a few years ago that's the way I would think now, I would've laughed and tried to ignore the smug smile on Wolfram's face. _No way_, I would have said. _If I ever stop embarrassing myself it will because I want a wife. And I'm not in a hurry. _

Well, I was married now and no less but to the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth. Who slowly but surely seemed to be falling out of love with me…

_Why, Wolfram? _

Suddenly I noticed that Gwendal was watching me. Probably had since Wolfram had left. The look on his face was unreadable. I could almost identify the big brotherly worry that I saw in Shori's eyes far too often but somehow I thought he also looked impressed. He must have thought that I would dart after the blonde.

As I, somewhere in my heart, knew that I should have.

Something in me snapped. What was I doing?

I didn't remember the name of the lady I was dancing with as I suddenly stopped. She blinked at me but as beautiful as she probably was, all I could master was a small smile before I left her standing there, dumbfounded, and left the hall, all the while feeling Gwendal's stare on my back.

My steps became quicker as I put more distance between me and the hall. I heard blood drumming in my ears as I tried to put together what I wanted to say and do when I found Wolfram. Everything felt like it's the wrong thing to say and I couldn't help but feel helpless. If I didn't really even know what was wrong, how could I fix it?

I clenched my hands into fists. It didn't matter what it was going to take, I would make this right again. For both our sakes.

"But it's not him!"

I stopped dead when I heard Wolfram's voice from our bedroom. The door was ajar, as if it had been slammed shut so hard it had bounced open again. As quietly as possible I made my way to it and didn't even feel bad about eavesdropping.

"He still loves you," I heard Conrad say, as calm as ever.

"I know that!" Wolfram replied angrily. His tone was so familiar, full of that passion that I missed so much. "But it's different, it's like he's completely changed!"

_But it's for… _

"You both have changed, Wolfram. Who knows, maybe it is for the better."

"It's not! I know I'm not making any sense but I liked him just the way he was! That wimpy, awkward wimp of all wimps…" _That's three wimps… _"…is the person I fell in love with!"

"He's grown…"

"Don't say that! This has nothing to do with him growing up! He couldn't have… not so fast…"

I heard Conrad sigh. "Like I said, Wolfram; you have changed, too."

"I know."

"And why did you change?"

"For him…"

"So isn't it possible he changed for you?"

There was a short, tense silence. I could picture Wolfram opening his mouth a couple of times, not knowing what to say.

Conrad got it right… It was all for him. But what was that about changing for me? I never asked him, to…

But then again, he didn't ask me to change either.

"But…" Wolfram mumbled. "He hates it when I get mad… He hates being called a wimp…" _Four… _"This is what he wants! _He_ was _all _that I wanted all along! I thought I made that clear, I didn't give him any reason to stop acting like himself!"

"And what reason did you have?"

"I could see that he wanted it…"

_What in the world, Wolfram? _

I didn't bother to knock. Wolfram's eyes became wide as plates when he saw me where as Conrad didn't seem surprised at all. He almost looked like he had been expecting me and suddenly I wondered if the door had been left open in purpose.

"Would you excuse us, Conrad?" I asked, my eyes fixed on Wolfram's.

"Certainly, Your Majesty," Conrad said with a little smile on his face. He nodded his head before closing the door behind him.

The room was left in a ringing silence. Wolfram looked at the floor, biting his lower lip and his hands in fists.

"You left the party," he finally said, his voice quiet and politely surprised.

"I did. You wanted me, to."

"You're the king…"

"I'm your husband! You come first!"

_You look at me and the look on your face breaks my heart a little more. You look surprised when you're supposed to know this. It is supposed to be obvious! I know I come first with you, I always have!_

_I always have…_

_God, I am such a bad person… I'm so stupid and I'm so sorry! _

_But you're stupid, too._

"We are so weird."

"What?"

"The way we love each other. It's just weird. But it's our way. Why did we change it?"

Wolfram looked at me like I had suddenly grown a second head. "Why?" he said and his voice was dangerously low.

"I never…"

"You didn't have to say it out loud! The way you act like I'm doing something wrong by getting jealous was all I needed to know you wanted me to be something else!"

He's yelling now.

"But now it's like you don't care! I'm like anyone else to you!"

_**What?**_

"You could never be just like anyone else to me!" I replied, my own voice getting louder. "I love you!"

"Then why? It can't just be about growing up and I sure as hell didn't want you to change!"

I wouldn't be surprised if the whole castle was listening now.

"Because you call me a wimp every time I do something wrong! Didn't you want me to be a better king? Wasn't that what it was all about? You wanted to be my husband, not my babysitter!"

"I was always proud of you, you… WIMP! Saving the world is like a hobby to you, you do it every other week! How could I not me proud of you?"

My heart was beating faster but I wasn't sure I was really angry.

"I don't know how else to show that I care…" Wolfram said suddenly, his voice defeated.

_Now I get it…_

"I know that," I said, realizing it then myself. I did know that. "I just… forgot."

_You didn't grow up in a normal family. Your mother might have drowned you in her love but only when she had the time. You know that Gwendal cares but always from a little distance. You are still building up your trust for Conrad… I've only heard you mention your father once and while you respect your uncle, you know he is trying to use you every way he can. _

_So you became guarded. And when I came into the picture, you were caught off guard. You had no idea how to act, how to make sure I knew that you would always be there. _

_How could I forget? It was for encouragement, as enraged as it made me when we first started to get to know each other. If you really thought what you said of me, you wouldn't have saved me when I was about to fall from that cliff and you wouldn't have defended me to your uncle when he wanted to make you the king. _

_You just cared… And you don't see a reason to show that anymore. _

"I'm sorry," I finally said.

There was a pregnant pause. "Wimp…"

That was all that needed to close the distance between us and kiss him full on the mouth. He stiffened but then melted and moaned into the kiss. It made me smile.

"You're such a wimp!"

"I know."

...

"Don't change that."

"I won't."

"But don't step on my toes while we are dancing either. Or forget to ask me for the first dance."

"Wouldn't dream of it. And you don't have to drag me away from a pretty girl by my ear either, okay?"

"What? You wanna flirt with pretty girls, do you? Want privacy with them? I'm your husband, you wimp, have some respect!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled Wolfram into a hug.

"God, I missed you!" I said into his shoulder.

… "I love you, too."

* * *

end

RR?


End file.
